


Little Lamb

by SanderSins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderSins/pseuds/SanderSins
Summary: Prompt from my Tumblr: Deceit is pissed at Virgil for leaving him  in the darkest place of Thomas' mindscape. So what does he do after years and years of being with the other depressing "Dark Sides"?Goes after Virgil, alone, at night, in Virgil's room.





	Little Lamb

Deceit growled as he stood outside Virgil's door."Let me in, little one. I know you're in there, you can't stay away from me long." Deceit dragged out each vowel eerily, not even knocking on Virgil's door, he wouldn't want to dirty his gloves now, would he?

Virgil trembled under the mound of blankets he sought comfort in and squeezed his eyes shut, as though it would protect him. 

"Come on, doll, I know you're in there. I can smell your delicious fear." He chuckled. The sound made Virgil feel sick, how could anyone find such amusement from this? 

"P-Please, lea-ve me alone..." He hiccuped. 

Silence followed his whimpers and Virgil held his breath in anticipation, half way between wishing he would wake up from a terrible dream and never wanting to wake up again in fear of this being a reoccurring event. The longer the silence dragged on the more Virgil wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't, as if he had no control of his own body. All he could do was sit and hope he'd be okay, maybe someone else would hear the beast outside his bedroom and scare him away. Virgil could only hope. 

"Ah, there you are, precious." The voice like gravel was clearer now, closer. The wood that once seperated the two gone.

He was in the room.

Virgil shakily lifted his head and peaked out of his blanket, gasping sharply at the tall figure stood at the foot of his bed. 

"I've missed you, my sweet. Have you missed me? Surely not with the way you left me all alone."

"I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry... I just wanted-" 

"No one cares what you want!" Deceit snapped, interrupting Virgil's ragged sobs. The exclamation made Virgil pause, his cries halting as he tried to convince himself it wasn't true. "You think they care about you?" He pointed to the now locked door accusingly, "I'm shouting and no one has come to help you, do you really think there's a chance they can't hear me?" A scoff. He was mocking him. Though- he wasn't wrong... "I know you're not that stupid, Vergie, they don't care about you... They couldn't care less." His voice was quiet now, calm. 

Honestly, Virgil thought, this calm exterior was far more frightening than anything he'd ever witnessed, and that realisation tormented the anxious side.

"Now. Be a good little lamb and hush, wouldn't want the others to hear too much now, would we?" He smirked as he crawled into the bed, seemingly towering above Virgil as he covered the trembling, weak body with his. "I think you need reminding on how much you miss me."

A gloved hand slid up Virgil's inner thigh and suddenly that's all he could feel. Deceit's commands was all he could feel. And he was helpless to the wishes of his fellow Dark Side once again. Oblivious to the rest of the world...

...and to the banging on his door, muted along with gut-wretching cries as the others fought against their own hands, silencing them and the dull thud, thud, thud of shoulders against thick, oak wood.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags!


End file.
